O Santuário nos Aguarda
by PAN Snake
Summary: Essa fic foi idéia da Ami-lupin-black, mas foi desenvolvida por: nana pizani, persefone-sama e amy. Cont. de 'O Passado de Afrodite", da Nana. Como seria o treinamento dos pequenos? E se chegarem 3 garotas novas no santuário. Filhas de Kamus, Saga e MdM?


Nota da autora Ami- oi gente......bem, essa é a primeira fic que eu ( **Amy-Lupin-Black**), a nana (**Nana Pizani**)e a p-chan (**persefone-sama** ) escrevemos juntas...É uma continuaçãozinha da fic O Passado de Afrodite, da Nana, e portanto, é aconselhável que esta seja lida antes para melhor compreensão...E POR FAVOR, MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer- BLABLABLA, saint seiya e seus personagens não pertencem a nós e tudo aquilo que todo mundo sabe,mas não cansa de lembrar.......mas os personagens novos são nossos e quem usa-los sem autorização vai ter surpresinhas desagradáveis ao acordar...hehehe........e NÃO,não temos nenhum fim lucrativo

Agora chega de falação e vamos à fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prólogo

A noite estava fria no sul do Brasil enquanto, numa casinha azul ,uma jovem mulher adormecia três menininhas repetindo o ritual de toda noite.

Após cobrir e beijar a testa de cada uma, ela parou em frente às camas e suspirou, admirando-as num misto de ternura e preocupação, quando sentiu os braços fortes do marido envolvendo-a.

-Está preocupada........O que houve?

-Elas estão crescendo, Saga. Não podemos mais continuar a escondê-las de Kamus e Carlo.

O sorriso de Saga desmanchou-se, dando lugar a uma expressão de profunda preocupação.

Sempre tentara ao máximo adiar o momento de contar a verdade... De voltar ao santuário.

Há alguns anos, Saga saíra do santuário e foi viver no Brasil, onde conheceu Perséfone, aquela que viria a ser sua esposa. Juntos tiveram uma filhinha a quem deram o mesmo nome da mãe, mas que fora carinhosamente apelidada de Perse ou p-chan.

Algum tempo depois, a pequena Perse conheceu e fez amizade com uma garotinha de cabelos verdes dois anos mais velha do que ela, cuja mãe era uma italiana chamada Angelina (irmã de Carlo, que já foi conhecido como Máscara da Morte, o ex-cavaleiro de Câncer) que fugira quando ela nascera, para escondê-la do pai, que, por acaso, era francês e chamava-se Kamus. A confirmação do fato de a menina ser realmente filha do ex-cavaleiro de Aquário veio durante uma conversa onde a mãe, distraidamente, revelara tudo. Quando a mulher veio a falecer, Perse insistira para que os pais adotassem a pequena Nana, que já virara sua melhor amiga, e assim foi. Mas então Cora, a única irmã de Perséfone esposa, também morreu, deixando para trás uma pequena canceriana chamada Amy, que todos sabiam ser fruto de uma noite do ex-cavaleiro de Câncer no Brasil. Agora, P-chan, Amy e Nana tinham, respectivamente, 6,7 e 8 anos, e querendo ou não, tinham o sangue de cavaleiros de Athena, e cedo ou tarde seu destino se cumpriria...

-Eu sei... - mas então olhou para as pequenas e sua coragem esvaiu-se – Mas podemos esperar mais...

-Hoje Amy perguntou sobre o pai... se ele ainda estava vivo. Elas não podem continuar sendo tratadas como órfãs de pais vivos! Mas por outro lado...

-O quê?

-Soube que Athena agora está recrutando também amazonas de ouro. Ao invés de um, agora é um casal que protege cada casa... E se nossas meninas..?

-Não vai ser tão ruim!- disse o ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos ao lembrar-se de que o santuário devia estar lotado de crianças, filhos dos cavaleiros e ex-cavaleiros. Persefone abaixou o olhar, a expressão manhosa como a de uma criança cujo desejo acabara de ser negado.

-OK. Amanhã falamos com elas. Está na hora delas saberem de tudo... E os pais delas também.

Olharam uma última vez para as pequenas e sorriram, antes de deixarem o quarto, decididos sobre o futuro delas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota da Ami - ok......Podem me bater! Ficou minúsculo e tosco, mas prometemos melhorar! O próximo capítulo vai estar maior, com certeza, e vai estar engraçado também! Imaginem um bando de pirralhinhos de seis, sete e por aí vai aninhos treinando! Rsrsrsrsrs

Bem......até a próxima e aguardem mais aventuras de Ami, Nana e p-chan! E, por favor, COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
